


El Editor

by karii2727



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breaking Up & Making Up, Comedy, Dark Humor, Drama, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Tweek dislikes damien, office kissing, past friends
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karii2727/pseuds/karii2727
Summary: Damien es el CEO de una empresa heredada de su padre.Tiene dinero y poder, lo que cualquiera desearia pero los demonios de su mente y el vacio que siente en su corazon no dejan sus dias en paz no sabe cuanto mas aguantara, en especial cuando el nuevo aspirante a editor cruza la puerta de su oficina.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Phillip “Pip” Pirrup/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 8





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first fic in this plataform. I’m so sorry that its in spanish and it might be hard for some to read. I’ll do my best to translate it to english too. 
> 
> Also i SUCK at summary sorry

Tenía un máster en Administración de Empresas, un grado menor en Negocios Internacionales y alli estaba, siendo el CEO de la ridículamente popular empresa y revista de eventos de su padre y ¿por que? porque al viejo se le ocurrió que ya era la hora de jubilarse justo cuando terminaba su segunda carrera.

No era exactamente lo que Damien Thorn quería aunque aun asi no podía quejarse, ganaba buen dinero y no tenia que trabajarle a nadie. A sus 26 años era considerado un empresario joven y exitoso con mucho por delante y bastante requerido pero esto último le valía muchas hectáreas de verga. 

Damien siempre tuvo planes diferentes a medida que pasaban los años, siempre recibió el apoyo de su padre aunque este muchas veces no podía estar presente, podría decir que contaba con el viejo para todo. Su infancia se caracterizó por mudarse constantemente hasta que finalmente se quedó en South Park, alli conocio a algunos de sus ahora empleados, a quienes podría considerar amigos y a  _ el _ .

Pero ¿que hacía exactamente en “su” empresa? pues organizaban eventos para grandes clientes, a veces artistas famosos otras compañias grandes y ahora más comúnmente fiestas de cumpleaños para adolescentes malcriadas y ademas de eso eran una revista dedicada mayormente a cubrir sus propios eventos, entrevistar a sus clientes y uno que otro persobaje de relevancia, estaban ubicados en Denver, en un gran edificio y con su equipo completo o al menos asi fue hasta que se quedaron sin redactor y editor principal , asi fue como todo comenzo. 

— ¿Cuantos aplicantes mas hay? — pregunto irritado el azabache en su escritorio 

— Para hoy aproximadamente unos 10 y por lo que vi antes de entrar al menos la mitad ya llego— respondio la pelirroja sentada en la esquina del escritorio 

— ¿Como carajos hemos entrevistado ya a 20 personas y ninguno a quedado? — 

— No lo se tu eres el jefe aqui cariño y nadie a llenado tus exigencias— 

Era cierto, ninguna de las personas que entrevisto tenían lo necesario para el puesto y ya tenia dos semanas y media buscando, leyendo incontables aplicaciones y llamando a unos pocos para que fueran a ser entrevistados, se habia irritado tanto que dejo que cualquiera que llegara al edificio recibiera entrevista, luego recordo que el era quien las hacia y alli estaba, amargado de que tenía diez nuevos ese dia y cero esperanza de contratar a alguno. 

— Mientras mas rapido lo hagas mas pronto terminaras y asi incluso podrías tener un rato para mí — comentó coqueta la chica mientras se bajaba del escritorio 

— Solo callate y haz pasar al primero, Red— ordeno el azabache 

— Claro,  _ jefe _ — le respondió esta con el mismo tono mientras se dirigía a la salida 

El de ojos rojos solo hizo una mueca y se digno a esperar al primero de los aplicantes

Varios pisos más abajo se encontraba Craig Tucker, fotógrafo jefe y de cierta manera  _ “mano derecha”  _ de Damien en algunas ocasiones editando las ultimas imágenes que irían en la próximo número de la revista cuando fue interrumpido por otro empleado 

— Escupelo, Tucker, quien vendrá a la entrevista para redactor?— preguntó el de cabello rubio 

— ¿Por que te importa, McCormick? — respondio el otro sin mucha emocion

— Butters hablaba de eso muy feliz y me generó curiosidad quien podria ser este personaje misterioso— 

— Aja… ¿y por que asumes que yo se algo de eso? — cuestiono ahora el de chullo azul

— No te hagas el idiota Craig, bueno no mas de lo que eres— bromeo el rubio para seguir— se que Tweek tambien lo sabe porque Butters lo menciono asi que cuentame ya

— No se como Butters te soporta— comento en tono serio y a la vez burlesco 

— Ja ja ja muy gracioso Tucker, habla ya— 

— O si no, ¿que?—

El rubio no lo pensó mucho para poder salirse con la suya

— Si no me dices me quedare todo el dia aquí fastidiandote y tocando tu cámara— dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Craig dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro con rabia al idiota frente a el, sabia que si lo haria, asi era McCormick y mejor salir de el antes de que le colmara la paciencia 

— Eres una maldita zarigüeya Kenny — respondio para seguir — bien… ¿quien es aquella persona que era muy unido a Butters y Tweek durante primaria y secundaria?— le cuestiono

Kenny hizo una cara de duda existencial digna de un meme, ¿quien? No recordaba a nadie en particular tampoco. Craig al ver la cara de estupido y perdido de Kenny le dio una ultima pista

— y ademas fue el primer arquero en el equipo hasta el ultimo año— 

La cara del rubio paso ser de duda a sorpresa

— Te refieres a.. — no termino la frase cuando fue interrumpido por Craig

— Si asi es, ahora largo de mi oficina tengo cosas que hacer—

El rubio empezo a reir mientras se retiraba

— Oh carajo esto se va a poner bueno— comento entre risas antes de salir. 

Arriba en el ultimo piso estaba Damien, sentado y malhumorado en su oficina, eran las 15:30 y aun no había almorzado y para colmo de las ya 7 personas que había entrevistado ninguno lo había convencido ¿que tan difícil era encontrar a alguien con la capacidad suficiente de escribir y que no tuviera la palabra wattpad en su currículum? era ridículo, en eso escucho que Red le informaba que el siguiente pasaría y ya a estas alturas Damien no esperaba nada asi que dirigió su vista a varios documentos pendientes en lo que la puerta se abría

— Buenas tardes, Señor— saludó cortésmente el chico

— Buenas tardes, toma asiento y deja tu curriculum en la mesa— respondió el azabache sin siquiera mirarlo 

Este obedeció y esperó a que el hombre frente a el lo mirara, Damien tomo la carpeta del chico y empezo a leerla pero apenas leyó el nombre todo se detuvo y finalmente se digno a mirarlo, frente a el estaban los ojos azules como el cielo que jamás pensó que volvería a ver, cabellos rubios y largos, abrigo rojo, camisa blanca y ese rostro inconfundible… era  _ el _

—  _ ¿Pip…? — _ pregunto aun incrédulo, el hombre frente a el lo miro con igual sorpresa antes de responder

—  _ ¿Damien…? — _


	2. Destellos del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien dealing with the feelings of seeing Pip again after many years of missing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it’s but i gotta say that this chapter was ready long ago along with 3,4 and 5. I just wanna have more done before posting.
> 
> It’s just that life got busy and writer’s block attacked.

Damien quería que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera en el doceavo hueco del infierno de ser posible, como era posible que frente a el estuviera Phillip Pirrup de nuevo... y ahora que lo pensaba, Pip estaba bastante cambiado, su cabello mas largo bajandole un poco de los hombros, amarrado con lo que parecía ser una cinta y reposaba sobre su hombro, sus facciones estaban mas marcadas y juraba que sus ojos eran mas azules si es que eso era posible, su vestimenta gritaba Pip a toda voz, un abrigo trial largo de color vino oscuro, una camisa blanca abajo de este y una pequeña bufanda en tono beige oscuro, mas abajo Damien no pudo verlo pues Pip se encontraba sentado.

Podian haber sido segundos, minutos, horas las que Damien estuvo sin decir nada hasta que Pip le sonrió y eso basto para traerlo de regreso a la realidad 

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Damien—

— Ss-Si, creo que mucho de hecho ¿como has estado? Creí que no volverías a Estados Unidos — pregunto el azabache 

— La verdad pensaba bastante en ello pero no fue si no hasta hace poco que tuve la oportunidad de regresar, aunque es una grata sorpresa volver a verte despues de tanto — respondió con una sonrisa

— Claro — respondio aclarando su garganta para seguir leyendo la carpeta de Pip, se impresionó bastante, el rubio se había graduado con honores en Letras y Lingüística, trabajo en editoriales grandes en Inglaterra y realmente no parecía faltar una coma en su resumen, incluso sonrió mientras seguia leyendo

— Impresionante Pip, de verdad, no imaginaba menos de ti— le comento el azabache 

El rubio sonrió ampliamente dandole las gracias mientras el otro seguia leyendo. A medida que iba bajando mas, Damien ya estaba convencido de que Pip era el indicado... espera no... eso sono a otra cosa... Pip era la persona correcta para el trabajo, si asi mismo... sus alborotados pensamientos pararon cuando leyó algo y casi quiso reir a todo pulmón 

— ¿Trabajaste en Francia?— pregunto aguantando las risas a lo que el rubio frente a el hizo una mueca entre vergüenza y disgusto, cosa que le hizo aun mas gracia a Damien

— Phillip Pirrup, trabajo en dos editoriales francesas, habla francés fluido, vivio en francia dos años y no mato a ningun francés en el proceso?— comento burlescamente el azabache 

Pip no encontraba respuesta, de hecho hasta le hizo gracia como Damien dijo las cosas, le habia bajado tension al ambiente de cierta manera e incluso se sintio como en los viejos tiempos 

— No es la mejor parte de mi curriculum pero si y nunca encontraron ningún cuerpo así que técnicamente no mate a nadie— contestó Pirrup en el mismo tono

Damien se sentía genuinamente contento en ese momento, el ambiente tenso se esfumó por un instante y hasta se dio el lujo de mirar en los hermosos orbes azules de Pip por varios instantes, nunca imaginó que lo veria de nuevo pero tampoco dejo de pensar en el en todos esos años, fue allí cuando recordó como muchas cosas quedaron sin decirse, lo que hizo y no remedio nunca pero no era el momento para hablar de eso, aclaro su garganta para seguir

— Bien creo que esta hecho Pip, no creo encontrar a alguien mas capaz para el puesto asi que bienvenido a bordo— 

— Muchas gracias Damien, de verdad — respondio emocionado 

— Ven mañana a las 8:00am en punto, podras ver las instalaciones y comenzar a instalarte en tu oficina— 

— Estare a tiempo, muchas gracias, Damien— le sonrio y el azabache quiso que el tiempo se congelara en ese mismo instante en esa sonrisa que tanto habia extrañado. 

Pip agradecio nuevamente antes de levantarse y disponerse a salir pero Damien lo detuvo

— Antes de que te vayas, Pip—

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Como llegaste a esta entrevista?— 

— Oh... un amigo con quien estuve en contacto me hablo de eso y como necesito un trabajo y... ya sabes...— respondio este algo nervioso

— Entiendo, de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana— respondio serio 

Pip asintió y salio de la oficina, el azabache se quedó meditando unos minutos antes de informarle a Red que enviara a los demas aplicantes a casa y no aceptara mas que ya habia elegido a alguien

— y Red, envia a Tucker y McCormick a mi oficina AHORA— ordeno

Mientras esperaba que el par de tarados subiera a su oficina, pensó... Pip estaba de regreso y ahora trabajaría para el... lo veria todos los dias y sabia que el rubio haria un buen trabajo pero estaba intranquilo, quizas se dejo llevar... "no, no, no, eso ya paso hace mucho tiempo" grito en su mente, era historia ya no eran los mismos Pip y Damien de la escuela y ciertamente se asqueaba de muchas de las cosas que hizo luego de que Pip se fuera y sabia que el rubio tambien lo haria si llegaba a enterarse. 

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a Craig a Kenny y cerrándose detras de estos

— Muy bien idiotas, quiero saber quien fue y ahora — encaró serio Damien a ambos, quienes se miraron sin decir una palabra 

— Uno de ustedes si es que no ambos sabia que Pip vendria para aca y no me avisaron asi que hablen o les incendio las bolas, idiotas—

Kenny levanto sus manos en rendición y comenzó a reír, mientras Craig solo bajo su cabeza resignado 

— Sin necesidad de quemar nada jefesito, yo me entere temprano asi que derivo toda culpa al señor de los cuyos aqui— dijo Kenny señalando a Craig, quien lo miro con rabia

— Eres un imbecil McCormick— respondió Craig luego miro a Damien, quien estaba serio esperando una respuesta 

— No te lo dije porque no quisiera Thorn, yo me entere anoche cuando Tweek hablaba emocionado con Butters porque se iban a reencontrar y fue el quien le dijo a Pip del puesto por ende es culpa de Kenny— 

Damien medito unos segundos y suspiro, por supuesto, Tweek y Butters eran los mas unidos a Pip además de el... bueno ya no lo era tanto o mejor dicho no lo era 

— Pero ya sin rodeos Damien, cuéntanos, sigue siendo igual de lindo que en esa epoca?— pregunto Kenny en tono burlón y Craig solo lo vio esperando a que fuera asesinado por su Jefe 

Damien quería matarlo, no por la pregunta si no porque eso le recordo a Pip, y como en efecto no estaba solo lindo, el condenado inglés parecía haber sido tallado por Dioses, era hermoso y esto solo lo hizo sonrojar 

— Craig tiene razon, eres un imbecil Kenny — dijo en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo

— Tu rostro lo dice todo, Damien— comento Kenny entre risas — ahora si debes decirle la verdad —

— ¡Ya basta McCormick¡ no es divertido— cuestiono Damien

— Si, si lo es— dijo esta vez Craig también riendo 

Ahora ambos se reían de la cara roja de vergüenza y furia de su jefe, eran pocas las veces donde podían fastidiar a Damien con ese tema, pero este ya harto les dijo que se retiraran a seguir sus labores. Ambos se dispusieron a irse

— Realmente deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para enmendar las cosas— dijo Craig antes salir

— Craig tiene razón, Pip seguramente no te guarde rencor y quien sabe... quizás finalmente pueda ocurrir algo entre ustedes— comento Kenny antes de salir detras de Craig

Damien no respondio, solo se quedo alli pensando... de cierta manera sabia que tenían razón pero el no estaba listo para enfrentar a Pip, ni siquiera sabia que decirle sin delatarse y de momento solo quería disfrutar de la dicha que era el poder volverlo a ver, y asi paso el resto del dia en su oficina hasta que dieron las 19:00 y su puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su pelirroja secretaria

— Ya me voy a casa cariño me quieres acompañar un rato? — pregunto está acercándose y dejando ver que había desabotonado un poco su blusa

— No, no estoy de animos Red — respondió Damien, casi sin mirarla y recogiendo sus cosas para irse

La chica se extrañó un poco, pues si bien no siempre obtenía una respuesta positiva, ese dia habia notado algo diferente a su jefe, pero sin objetar mucho acepto la respuesta y salio de la oficina seguido poco despues por el azabache.

Durante todo el trayecto e incluso luego de llegar su departamento, incluso luego de bañarse, ponerse algo comodo y comer algo, Pip era lo único en la mente de Damien durante cada momento. Ya cerca de las 23:00 salio a su balcon a contemplar la vista nocturna y fumar un cigarrillo, comenzo a recordar muchas cosas 

_"— es solo un beso Pip no es la gran cosa—"_

_-_

_"— Eres mi mejor amigo Damien gracias—"_

_-_

_"—Demuestrales de que eres capaz Pip—"_

_-_

_"— Feliz San Valentin, Damien muchas gracias—"_

_-_

_"—Yo ire contigo Pip no hay problema—"_

_-_

_"— ¿vendras a despedirte, Damien?—"_

— Te extrañe tanto, Phillip— dijo mientras daba el ultimo soplo de su cigarrillo para volver a entrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Thanks for kudos
> 
> Also i know that the readers are mostly english/portuguese speakers so please let know if the translation is good enough for you to actually enjoy the story. 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
